


Спектрофобия

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Scars, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Андреа не смотрит в зеркала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спектрофобия

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

Рик, занятый затянувшейся войной с Неганом, не сразу заметил странности в поведении Андреа. Та все еще стояла рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, когда была необходима поддержка, вместе с Мишонн помогала ему принимать взвешенные решения. Она оставалась рассудительной и уверенной в себе, а точность ее выстрелов была идеальна, как никогда. То, что мучило ее, проявлялось в деталях, настолько незначительных, что Рик и не обратил на них поначалу должного внимания.  
Андреа не смотрела в зеркала: расчесывалась в гостиной, и ее локоны выбивались из некогда идеальной прически; чистила зубы прямо на кухне, не замечая, как белые брызги пасты впитываются в ворот майки. Она до сих пор была патологически чистоплотна и опрятна, но эти мелочи ускользали от ее взгляда по одной простой причине – она всячески избегала своего отражения. Проходя мимо стеклянных витрин, внимательно разглядывала землю под ногами и чуть заметно кривилась, если все же успевала краем глаза увидеть собственное лицо.

Коннор тогда превратил его в кровавый фарш. Один глаз заплыл так, что превратился в щелочку, нос был сломан в двух местах, и вся кожа была покрыта мелкими порезами. Рику было плевать. Он уже решил, что Андреа погибла, и увидеть ее живой было просто настоящим чудом. Лицо Негана, искаженное яростной гримасой, тоже того стоило – он был уверен, что Коннор ее прикончит.

Андреа щеголяла свежими бинтами и пластырями, но ни на мгновение не проявила слабости. Она стояла в первых рядах, когда Рик призывал всех брать оружие и защищать себя. Она уговаривала, угрожала и поддерживала людей, в зависимости от того, что им было необходимо в тот или иной момент.

И никогда не оставалась подолгу в комнате, на стене которой висело зеркало.

А еще они больше не занимались сексом. Поначалу Рик боялся причинить Андреа боль. У нее треснули пара ребер, все тело было сплошным синяком – того и гляди, только хуже сделаешь. А потом просто не оставалось времени. Они ложились спать после полуночи, и каждый раз Андреа выбиралась из-под его руки и просыпалась на своей половине, отвернувшись к стене.

Рик успел забыть, как много для нее значило лицо. Она ведь до последнего замазывала собственные веснушки, а когда Томас попытался отрезать ей голову, Андреа волновало лишь то, насколько уродливой она станет, потеряв часть уха.

После всего дерьма, которое они пережили вместе, он успел позабыть, что Андреа может быть такой же уязвимой, как и любой другой человек. Даже в такой мелочи, как собственная внешность.

Рик нашел множество аргументов, пусть большинство из них и были откровенной херней. Но стоило ему лишь коснуться этой темы в разговоре, как Андреа резко перебила его.

\- Здесь не о чем говорить, - твердо сообщила она, посмотрев Рику прямо в глаза. - Ты преувеличиваешь.

Ее щеки гневно раскраснелись, а на лице проступила паутина свежих и старых шрамов – протяни руку и смахнешь.

Рик отступил в тот раз, не желая ссориться, а потом долго не мог заснуть, рассматривая мгновенно задремавшую Андреа. Видит Бог, когда они стали встречаться, внешность была последним, о чем Рик думал, но нельзя было отрицать – Андреа была чертовски красива.

Дни текли своим чередом: Неган держал оборону и не собирался сдаваться; Мишонн помогала налаживать отношения с Изакиелем; Андреа всячески избегала своего отражения и ощутимо злилась, когда Рик пытался затронуть эту тему.

Очередное собрание трех общин проводилось в Хиллтопе. Рик недолюбливал индюка, возглавлявшего колонию – как он вообще умудрился выжить в подобное время? – но номера, которые предоставлялись гостям, были шикарными. Можно было притвориться, что они в медовом месяце, все одно теперь многие называли Андреа его женой.

\- Только языками мелем. – Андреа устало потянулась и принялась снимать одежду, бросая ее прямо на пол. – Но ради их душа я готова оставить тебя и переехать сюда.

Худая и поджарая, она обнажалась по пути в ванную, абсолютно не стесняясь собственного тела, а Рик шел следом больше по привычке, чем осознанно. Он оперся о дверь и не сводил с Андреа взгляда, впервые за множество дней не в силах насмотреться на нее. Она же старательно игнорировала его, как и свое отражение, пока предсказуемо не взорвалась минутой позже.

\- Ох, если бы ты знал, как я тебя… - она прижалась к нему всем телом, так и не закончив фразу, и поцеловала – яростно и жестко, вложив в этот поцелуй всю свою злость.

Они действительно слишком долго не занимались сексом. Только этим можно было объяснить, как торопливо и неаккуратно расстегивала Андреа его рубашку, отведя в сторону бесполезную сейчас культю. Она буквально вылизывала ему рот, жадно и как-то испуганно, словно ожидала, что Рик вот-вот оттолкнет ее, и это заставило его потерять голову окончательно.

Рик развернул ее к себе спиной, придерживая поперек живота, и потянулся пальцами левой руки вниз. Андреа шипела, точно рассерженная кошка, но не вырывалась – застыла на месте и лишь шире расставила ноги, когда он погладил ее через трусики. Во время секса она всегда вела себя откровенно и открыто, отдаваясь ему без ложного стыда. И никогда не отводила взгляда, до последнего впитывая в себя каждый момент.

\- Давай, - попросил Рик, поцеловав ее за ухом. - Посмотри на себя.

Он трахал Андреа пальцами, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы стащить с нее белье – просто сдвинул его в сторону, чтобы не мешалось. Она была горячей и влажной, и отзывалась на каждое движение его пальцев тихими всхлипами и по-настоящему грязными ругательствами, большую часть из которых он слышал впервые.

\- Посмотри, – Рик прижимал ее к умывальнику и кусал за подставленные плечи, не заботясь о том, что оставит следы. – Я хочу, чтобы ты увидела то, что вижу я.

Андреа сжимала его руку бедрами и сама насаживалась на пальцы, эгоистичная в своем желании достичь разрядки. Она опиралась о края умывальника и не поднимала взгляда, пока не стиснула его ладонь в последний раз, кончая. А после застыла, с болезненным любопытством всматриваясь в собственное лицо, только чтобы окончательно убедиться, что оно ничуть не изменилось.


End file.
